


rich boy, rich girl / michael clifford

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, i dont know what else to tag, i had Megan Fox in my head as Rose when i was writing it, i literally cannot think of any tags for this, mention of muke, muke af always, now im thinking of megan fox, poshboy!michael, richboy!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael is forced into attending a boring social event with his parents, but finds it rather enjoyable after meeting Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rich boy, rich girl / michael clifford

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where the idea for this one shot came from but hey ho I liked how it turned out and I hope everyone who reads this enjoys doing so as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> follow my insta, @ michaelsofficial  
> and wattpad, @ shutuplashton   
> love u :) x

I saw her the second I walked in - and thought, maybe, if I could be around her, for just a second, this night would not be so bad. 

My mother had forced me to come to this shit party, our family and the family holding the party were apparently close, though I had never really heard my parents mention them before. Then again, I never paid attention to them when they would drone on. 

Maybe that was just how 'rich' families worked - we got together for big parties every weekend, pretending to like people we did not. 

And that is how I ended up spending my Saturday night, dressed in a tux, in some smug bastards mansion just to please my parents. 

But, the second I saw her, my mood melted. She was beautiful, her red dress cascading to the floor, her full lips painted an equally delicious shade of red, her hair pinned back, framing her face perfectly. 

"Michael," my father snapped, but I barely heard him. I was completely transfixed on her, every other thing blurry bar her. She caught me staring, and in stead of acting like every other girl I've met at 'functions' similar to this, she looked to the floor and blushed, a small smile playing on her sinful lips. 

I was eventually broken away from her when my father yanked my away by my elbow. "Ah, fuck," I snapped, pulling my arm from his grasp. He gave me a look, that I roughly translated as 'I cannot stand you, why did I get stuck with you as a son?'

"Do not dare start tonight, Michael. You promised your mother you would be on your best behaviour." 

"Best behaviour?," I scoffed. "I am 19, not 9." 

My father rolled his eyes, shoving a glass of champagne in my hands and muttering for me to 'shut the hell up'. I glared at the back of his head, gulping down the alcohol in silence, hoping that if I could get drunk this place would be tolerable. 

I snatched another glass from a tray a butler was holding, tugging at the bow tie around my neck and wishing I was at home. All the while, my eyes constantly scanning the room for the girl in the red dress. 

Her full curves had been displayed so clearly in that God damn dress, yet at the same time it left enough to the imagination that I found myself holding back groans at the thought of what she looked like underneath the red silk. 

After two hours of standing around, smiling falsely at everybody and drinking more champagne than needed, my head started feeling fuzzy. My vision was blurred slightly, and a certain flash of red from across the room made everything sharper again. 

It was her, the girl, and she was leaving the main room. I had no idea where she was going, but I had to try follow her. 

"Please, excuse me," I muttered to my parents and the couple they had chosen to bore with their insufferable, near empty conversations, before I bolted towards the door from which she had departed through. I stumbled over my own clumsy feet trying to catch up with her, and it did not help that she seemed to be getting out there as quick as she could. 

When I eventually managed to weave my way through the crowd and out of the door, she was nowhere in sight. All I could see was a vast staircase, made entirely of marble. 

"How rich are these people?," I muttered to myself as I ascended up the staircase. There wasn't really anywhere else she could have gone, there were no doors or other staircases in sight. 

At the top of the stairs, to my right I saw some double doors, made mostly of glass. Slowly, I walked towards them, trying to stay quiet, just in case the girl was anywhere near - I did not want to startle her. She seemed gentle and fragile, as if she should be handled like she may snap with any harsh movements. 

Sadly, as I stood in front of the doors, I saw nobody, but, inside the room was a large pool. I shrugged and opened the doors, which I fiddled with for a few minutes, before discovering they were sliding doors. 

To one side of the pool, a table and set of two chairs sat, and I imagined the family sat around, laughing and generally just being a nice fucking family - nothing like my own. 

I huffed and walked around, flopping down on the first seat that became closest to me. I frowned, undoubtedly sulking even though there was nobody around to witness it. 

I could not get her out of my head. Everything about her had completely, utterly bleached my mind even in spite of my not knowing her. Damn, I did not even know her name. 

I rubbed my eyes with my palms, trying to get rid of the image of her out of my head. If anything, it intensified it - intensified the mental image of how her lips would look wrapped around me, how her gentle voice would sound as she moaned into my neck as I buried myself deep inside her- 

"Oh..." 

I dropped my hands, and as soon as I opened my eyes I saw red. After everything cleared, she was there, on the other side of the pool. My mouth hung open slightly, she looked so much more beautiful when she was a mere few feet away rather than at the other side of the room. 

"I did not know anyone would be up here." 

"I apologise," I started. "I can go if you like?" 

"Oh, no, gosh no. You just startled me," she insisted, and her voice was even sweeter than I imagined. She spoke with the same proper pronunciations of words as I, and I found myself wondering if that was of free will or forced upon her. 

Though, if she had abbreviated her words, it would have slightly displeased me, I was raised to speak proper. Abbreviations, or slang in common terms, were like a sin in my mother's presence. 

I watched her carefully as she hitched her dress up, kicking her heels off and walking around to the same side of the pool that I was seated at. She sat on the other chair, tucking strands of her stray hair behind her dainty ears. 

"Do excuse me," she said politely, "I never got your name?" 

"Michael Clifford," I answered without hesitation, and her eyes widened. 

"Clifford? My dad speaks of your family a lot," she said quietly. 

"He does?" I asked, my brow raised. "Excuse me also, but your family is?" 

"Thomas. I'm Rosaline," she informed me, and suddenly, everything fell into place. The surname Thomas was more familiar than I realised, my parents spoke of them apparently just as much as they spoke of us. 

"Rosaline," I whispered, and the way her name rolled of my tongue made me shiver. 

"Please," she grimaced, "call me Rose. My parents insist on calling me by my full name and it honestly grates me." 

"Right," I smiled. "Rose. Got it." 

She turned further towards me, studying my face intently. I felt strangely at ease, her blazing emerald eyes, a similar colour to my own, tracing over the details of my face. 

Her tongue slipped past her lips, wetting them slightly as she swallowed deeply. It was safe to say, Rose Thomas was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. 

\----

Another chorus of her raspy giggles passed through her lips, her now loose hair falling in front of her face. "S-stop!," she wheezed, "you are going to make me cry!" 

I smiled and bit my lip. I lost track of how long Rose and I had been sat by the pool, sharing a bottle of red wine her father thought he had secretly hidden behind a stack of towels. 

We were no longer seated in the chairs, but by the pool, our feet dangling in. Rose's legs were lightly sun kissed, and I imagined that if I were to swipe my tongue along any part of her skin, she would taste like sweet honey suckle. 

Her red dress still covered the top half of her body, and with every second that passed I thought more and more about pushing Rose's fair yet raven black hair aside, unzipping the material and replacing it with kisses over every part of her. 

She lifted the wine bottle to her mouth again, taking long swigs. Something about the way she was handling the liquor told me she was not a frequent drinker. 

"What is the craziest thing you have ever done?," I blurted, from pure curiosity. She looked up at me and frowned slightly. 

"Crazy? I was never allowed crazy. Even in spite of me being an only child, I was always told by my parents to set a good example. For whom the example was being set... It is still a mystery to me." 

I studied her face for a few seconds. 

"So... You have never, for instance, gone skinny dipping?," I asked, silently reminiscing about the time Luke and I had done just that, last summer at Rocky Lake. That memory, is one that shall never leave my mind. 

"Skinny dipping?" She asked, bewilderment clear in her innocent voice. 

I explained slowly with one raised brow, "you, uh... Get naked. And swim, basically... There isn't anything else to it." 

I felt slightly flustered, imagining every single item of clothing she was wearing dropping to the floor in front of me, watching her jump into the pool, her slightly tan skin glowing beneath the surface of the water. 

Rose, apparently, was just as flustered as I. 

"Um... No. I can not say I have ever done such a thing." 

"Do you... Want to?" 

Once again, she looked up at me, her green eyes blazing with a fierce look, though I could not quite put my finger on as to which one it was. Insecurity? Fear? Excitement? 

"I am really rather shy," she admitted after a few silent moments. 

"So you are saying you want me to get naked first?" I asked with a smirk, to which she blushed and nodded. I nonchalantly pulled my feet from the water, stood up and completely pulled off my bow tie, throwing it on top of my tux which I had earlier discarded. 

I slowly un popped the buttons on my shirt, again, feeling completely at ease as Rose's eyes burned into me, seemingly dissecting my every move. 

I ridded myself of the white cotton, licking my lips as it fell to the ground. My hands slowly moved to my belt, my breathing getting slightly heavier as I unbuckled the leather, pulling it from the loops in my pants and dropping it on the small pile of my clothes. 

I made eye contact with Rose as I pulled my pants down my legs, only now starting to feel nervous, as I kicked them off over my already bare feet. 

Never looking away from her face, I slipped my hands into the elastic of my boxers and pushed them down my thighs, kicking them off my legs and in the general direction of the rest of my clothes. 

I sat back down on the edge of the pool before I lowered myself down, we were only sat at the shallow end and the edge Rose was sat on came up to my waist, the water somewhere around midway on my thighs. 

"Are you alright?," I asked her, leaning against the edge on my palm and realising that if I wished, I could have slotted myself between her legs and she would be at the perfect height for me to bury myself deep within her. 

I tried to push those kind of thoughts to the back of my mind, but something inside me was insisting that Rose herself was also having them. 

She nodded, clearing her throat slightly. "Do excuse me, I know I am about to sound terribly rude, but... I need help. With my dress," she quickly clarified. 

"Not a problem," I told her with a slight smirk. And, I fulfilled my sordid wishes from mere moments ago - moving between her legs, holding back a slight gasp when I felt how warm her skin was against mine. 

She seemingly did the same, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She reached up, pulling her hair out of the way as I snaked my arms around her petite body, sliding my thumbs into the top of her dress. 

I undid the little hook, before I slowly pulled the zipper down, not missing the way her whole body seemed to relax as her breasts and torso were freed from their tight, silk confinement. 

As Rose lifted the dress over her head, I almost choked on thin air as I discovered she had been completely naked underneath. I tried to be as subtle as possible as I raked my eyes over her body, but this girl didn't miss a thing. 

"The dress is not the type you are supposed to wear a bra with, and it is so tight over my hips it is simply impossible to wear panties of any kind, they are all horribly visible. I personally hate that dress, but my mother made me wear it," Rose explained. 

I tucked her hair behind her ear. "You should never do things just to please your parents, Rosaline," I said with a slight smile. She playfully frowned at me and pretended to push me away, which only lead to me wrapping my arms around her body and keeping myself where I was. I did it so quickly, without thinking, that I almost missed her leaning forward and pressing her soft lips against my own. 

I involuntarily let out a pathetic whine as her bust pressed tightly against my chest, her arms wrapped around my body, her mouth still closed over mine. I gently nudged her nose with my own, tilting my head to the side slightly and softly tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of my tongue. 

I cupped her face with my hands, my heart hammering in my chest as she finally parted her lips, allowing my tongue to slip past them and kiss her properly. 

Everything was so full of passion. I think that Rose had been so mollycoddled all her life, she wanted excitement - and who was I to deny her of this certain type of such a feeling? 

Even though, she had previously told me she was not a virgin, she also added through her giggles he was not very experienced. I, on the other hand, were slightly different. 

It seemed as though I knew her body like the back of my hand already, my thumbs gently caressing her cheeks, our lips still moving in sync, her slender legs wrapped tightly around my body. 

"M-Michael," she groaned as I leaned down and sucked gently on her jaw. Her warm skin tasted even better than I had imagined, though I would still describe it as sweet honey suckle. I trailed my lips down her neck, wrapping my arms around her back and holding her close to me as she began shivering with pleasure as I sucked love bites into her skin. 

Rose's nails lightly dragged across my back, and my cock was now so hard it was aching, begging for attention, but I ignored it. Rose's pleasure was more important to me than my own. 

I pulled back from her slightly, admiring the marks I left behind, before I crouched down slightly and gave her supple breasts the same treatment. She laced her fingers through my hair and tugged gently, small whimpers falling past her kiss swollen lips. 

When I stood back up, her eyes were alight with what I could only describe as pure ecstasy. As I leaned closer, I was almost certain I could see speckles of icy blue dancing across her jade irises. 

I trailed my rough, calloused hands up and down her curves, amazed at how soft she felt beneath my hands. Her head fell back and a quiet moan blessed my ears as I cupped her chest, rolling her pink nipples between my thumb and forefinger. 

"Look at you," I said quietly, my voice thick and cracked. "You look like the complete and utter epitome of sin, princess." 

"P-please, Michael, God," Rose whined, and I knew exactly what she was begging for. Her legs were already spread for me in the most sultry way, the insides of her thighs coated with her juices, and I could only begin to imagine how amazing they would taste. 

I lowered my left hand to her hip, the right between her legs. I trailed my forefinger up her dripping slit, smirking at the immense effect I had on her even with such little stimulation. I lifted my hand to my lips, sucking her moisture of my finger and moaning when I did so. 

"You taste like strawberries and fucking cream," I breathed, pushing her back slightly by her hips, bending forward and hooking her thighs over my shoulders. 

My hands trailed back to her breasts as I teasingly licked up the entire length of her core, stopping at her clit to quickly suck it between my lips for second, before repeating the process. 

I made sure Rose was shaking, whimpering for me to give her the delicious release she craved, and I succumbed to her pleas. I retrieved my right hand from her chest, slowly pushing one of my fingers inside her. She was so tight around me, the walls of muscle contracting around me and I groaned again at the thought of how snugly my cock was going to fit inside her. 

I curled my finger, looking for that certain spot within her that would make her see stars. I knew I found it when she moaned loudly, clenching around me yet again and pushing her hips further onto my hand. 

I let out a low chuckle, adding another finger and concentrating on how her facial expressions changed. I quickly learned that when I did something she liked, she would bite harshly into her bottom lip, screw her eyes shut and try to hold back her moans, though I encouraged her to let me hear them, and soon enough, my ears were full of a beautiful symphony of her moans, groans, grunts and whines. 

My fingers were completely covered with her arousal, slick and shiny every time I withdrew them just to push them in just as deep, never missing her sweet spot. Some of the sweet liquid had even dripped onto my palm, which I would rub against her clit every so often, and I knew that drove her crazy just by the way her hips would jerk every time I did it. 

"M-Michael," she gasped after a while. "I-I am going, to cum." 

I quickly withdrew my fingers from her, not even giving her chance to complain before I leaned back down and latched my mouth over her clit, suckling on the swollen little bud like my life depended on it. 

Rose's thighs tightened around my head and she moaned so loud, I was afraid someone might hear us. But, I never stopped my oral assault on her through her orgasm, my tongue lapping over her clit again and again, her fingers yet again weaved into my hair, tugging harshly. 

I gently licked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, her body jolting every time my tongue ran over her clit, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her face as she throbbed and pulsed beneath my tastebuds. 

She was completely flushed, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, small swirls of her hair stuck to her face with a thin sheet of sweat. 

I slowly stood up, pulling Rose upwards by her hands. She somewhat reluctantly sat up, her eyelids still closed; eyelashes fanned out on the tops of her plump cheeks, her breathing still jagged and uneven. 

"How was that?" I asked her, shamelessly licking my lips and not even bothering to be secretive about wanting to taste more of her - who could blame me? She tasted as much like the epitome of sin as she looked. 

"Amazing," she whispered, pulling me back to my previous position between her thighs. She pressed dozens upon dozens of small kisses against my lips, her fingers painting unknown patterns up the expanse of my back. 

"Allow me to return the favour," she murmured in a new tone of voice that I had not yet heard from her. It sent chills down my spine, and I backed off slightly as I watched her slip into the water. She sighed and pulled me forward again, turning us around so I was backed up against the edge of the pool. 

"Sit where I was," she told me quietly, and I instantly hoisted myself up, leaning back on my palms. Her soft hands trailed up my sides, down my thighs, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles into my pale skin. 

"You have the most beautiful body I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon," she whispered, her fingers getting lower and lower on my abdomen. 

"And such a pretty cock," Rose added, looking up at me through her lashes as she wrapped her tiny hands around my thick length. I whined at the contact, my thighs shaking as she swiped her thumb over my slit. 

I tried my best to stay completely still, to not thrust myself further into her palm as she stroked me with care, gently flicking her wrist every time her clasped hand came closer to the tip.

"Christ, you are so good with your hands, princess," I praised her, my head falling back as she leaned forwards and nipped at my collarbones, marking me with deep bruises created by her plump lips as I had done to her. 

"Thank you. But, I believe I yet have to return your favour properly," Rose said against my skin, pulling back with a smirk. She placed her hands on my thighs, leaning down and taking the head of my cock between her lips. A deep moan vibrated through my chest as she slowly ran her tongue along the slit, and I refrained from fisting her hair in my hands.

My tongue between my teeth, I moaned again as she took more of me into her mouth. Her tongue against me felt softer than the silk of her dress, and I dared to look down, my thighs clenching at the sight of her. 

Rose's lips were stretched around me in the most divine way, and it looked a thousand times more perfect than I had previously imagined. And she just kept taking me, moving her head tortuously slow until she sunk so far down on me that I felt myself hit the back of her throat, her nose nuzzled against my pubic bone. 

"Fuck, Rose," I cursed. "I-I can't, you have got to stop, I am going to cum and I refuse to unless I am inside you."

She quickly pulled away, a sheepish smile on her lips. I reached forward and carded my fingers through her hair, marvelling at her beauty. She really did look like a woman from an oil painting, and the contrast of her black hair against my pale skin made a likely comparison to black, cursive writing on a piece of white paper. 

"You are so... So absolutely beautiful," I said, tracing the outline of her lips with my thumb. 

"As are you, Michael," she whispered, pressing a small kiss into the pad of my thumb.

Once again, I slipped down into the water. My hands rested on Rose's hips, and I dipped my head down, capturing her mouth with my own. "Jump," I instructed quietly, and she did so. I whined as she wound her legs around my waist, my cock pressed against her warm wetness. 

If I were to lift her slightly, I could have easily lowered her onto me, but I did not. I walked out of the pool, taking the steps carefully as Rose twisted the hairs at the nape of my neck around her fingers. For some reason, two sun loungers were placed side by side on the far side of the pool, and they seemed like the most sensible place to lay. 

I gently placed her on it, kneeling between her legs and clasping her hips in my hands, rubbing circles into her skin with my thumbs.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I do not... I do not want me to be looked back upon as a mistake," I mumbled with a frown, and Rose just smiled. 

"The only thing that I regret about you, Michael Clifford, is not insisting that I met you sooner than tonight."

I exhaled deeply and returned her smile. I leaned down, both of my forearms at either side of her head. Rose tilted her head back and gently brushed her mouth against mine, so softly that it felt more like a breeze in the wind. 

"Be gentle," she whispered, so quietly I had to strain my ears to catch her words. I gave her no verbal reply, just a reassuring kiss on the tip of her nose. She reached between our bodies, grasping me in her hand and guiding me to her entrance. 

I carefully pulled her hand away, lacing my fingers through hers and pinning her down, but with no dominance whatsoever. I was hoping that I displayed care, and she kept her eyes locked with mine as I slowly rocked my hips forward, filling her to the hilt in one swift movement. 

Rose's eyelids fluttered closed, her jaw hanging slack as she reached her spare hand around my back, digging her nails into my skin. I let out the most un manly whine I had ever heard slip past my lips, her walls clenching around me and hugging me tight. 

"Oh my God, Michael... You fill me up so good," she moaned, and I slipped my spare arm around her body, holding her flush against me and giving both of us time to adjust. I felt like I would lose it completely if I moved right now, she was just so warm and soft. 

"So God damn good to me," I breathed into her neck. 

"Please, move, I need you to," she begged, and I did not deny her. I pulled my hips back slightly, thrusting forward deeply and letting out another groan.

Pleasure shot up my entire body, spreading like wildfire through a forest on a hot summer day. I increased the speed of my thrusts slightly, but never enough to say I was fucking her. Everything about this was slow, passionate, and... Loving. 

Even in spite of my only meeting Rose a mere few hours ago, I was without a doubt, making love to her, and with every second that passed, every time I pushed my cock back into her tight, dripping sex, an overwhelming pressure built up at the bottom of my spine. 

"Please," I panted, "please tell me that you are close. I can not last much longer." 

Rose gave me a quick nod, licking her lips and whimpering. I screwed my eyes shut and dug my fingers into her side harder, the pleasure and pressure getting more and more intense, in the most amazing way. Eventually, Rose's orgasm washed over her as she bit into my shoulder, racked her nails down my back, moaned my name into my ear over and over again, like it was the only word she contained within her vocabulary. 

And once I was sure she was completely satisfied, her orgasm milked for all it was worth, I released inside her. My eyes still closed, I literally saw stars, and I felt emotional. Completely overcome with pleasure, and I could not handle it as well as I normally would. 

Tears stung my eyes beneath my eyelids as my hips stopped rocking into hers. When I dared to open my eyes, my vision was blurred for a few seconds, and I carefully retrieved one of my hands to wipe the tears away. 

Rose still looked beautiful. Completely fucked out, flushed from her face to her chest - but beautiful. 

"We should get back," she said after we laid in silence for a few minutes. "If my parents even suspected what I had been up to, I would be for it." 

"Of course," I said quietly, kissing her cheek and slowly standing up. My legs were shaky, my head hazy and I never wanted this feeling to end. The feeling of contentment after pure, intense pleasure. 

"Help me with my dress, please?" She asked, lifting the red silk from the tiled floor. I nodded and watched her with a smile as she slipped it on, turning her back to me and lifting her hair. I slowly did up the zip, fastened the clasp and pressed two chaste kisses onto the skin just above her dress. 

She looked over her shoulder, blushing at me. It amazed me that she could actually blush at me kissing her back, after the sordid activities I had entertained her with in the past few hours. 

As I redressed myself, she walked to the door, slipping her heels on. She leaned against the doorframe, watching my every move. Just as I was doing my ridiculous bow tie up, she smiled brightly. 

"Thank you, Michael," she said, and with that, left me standing by the pool. I enjoyed my own company for a few minutes, revelling in the memories I had made tonight, and mainly wondering how the hell I got so lucky, how I got the utmost pleasure of spending the night with Rose. She was truly one of a kind, I thought to myself, as I left the pool room and descended the marble stairs. 

As soon as I walked back into the main function room, I was gripped by the elbow. And it was no one other than, of course, my father. 

"Where the hell have you been?!," he seethed, trying to keep his voice down so he would not kick up a fuss. Oh, how that would damage the Clifford's reputation if he was to scream at me in a place like this. 

I pulled my arm from his grasp, snatching the glass of champagne he was clutching in the hand that had not been trying to mould my elbow into a new and exciting shape. 

"I was just getting some air," I said, nonchalantly sipping the bubbly liquid. My father rolled his eyes, evidently admitting defeat to himself with me. 

I aimlessly followed my parents around, replaying the night over and over again in my head. 

My parents spent the remainder of their night talking to people, trying to impress them with how much annual income we had and the fact we owned two Ferraris. 

I, on the other hand, spent the rest of my night silently admiring the girl in the red dress across the room.


End file.
